The vicarious life of the blind and in love
by TheyCallMeMr.Pigg
Summary: A rather funny account of the coming together of Draco and Hermione, told through the eyes of all the harry potter characters. It's slightly fluffy but it has it's moments. Set in year 6.
1. Ginny Weasley

**_Hey guys I'm back. I realize I haven't written in a while and I apologize._**

**_Anyways, this is a short story about Hermione and Draco and it's told through every character(Even Draco and Hermione at certain chapters.) It's a request and I think It's going nicely._**

**_Please Review guys, I feel dry without any reviews and I tend to stop writing._**

* * *

I think there's a difference between a gamble and a calculated risk. -**Edmund H. North

* * *

**

**Chapter one; From the view of a small Weasley.**

In the cold of the night, when the children are all sleeping, the crickets dancing, and the dogs snoring in their houses, Hermione Granger is anything but sleeping. She is anything but peaceful in fact. She is in essence, thinking. I know this because she's told me many times. I being her bestfriend and all. She is contemplating, assessing her life and her meaning. She wants to be someone. To know what it's like to be loved, and I mean by more than just the few friends she does have. She wants to be important.

My brother, Ronald, is quite thick, but he isn't an idiot. He knows how he feels, and he loves her. He's admitted it to himself, and to her and each time she's told him no, that she wasn't sure they could ever be anything more than friends.

There is a reason for this; Hermione Granger wants something more. She wants happiness and love yes, but not just from her childhood bestfriend. She wants sparkling romance, daring adventures, exciting nights spent trying to convince yourself that you aren't crazy for putting yourself on the line. She wants a challenge, and lets face it, Ronald Weasley isn't a challenge. Not even a small one.

The true nature of Hermione Granger is not what I'd call a mystery. She's not predictable, but she's definitely not suspenseful either. She's a hard shell to crack. She's strong and independent, and she doesn't like to take no for an answer, but she's also not afraid to blend in for the cause. She always did let Harry get the spot light, even when she should have been the one shining. That's because she's kind. She's generous and sweet, and though she has a biting wit, I've never seen her use it freely.

Hermione Granger is all around perfect, if you ask me that is, but I don't know, maybe I'm supposed to say that. I am, after all, her bestfriend. Anyone would be lucky to have her.

All these things accounted for, I've been watching her lately, out of curiosity, and I've noticed something. I'm positive I'm right, because, it's rather obvious.

Hermione Granger, the one and only, is in love. The only thing stopping her is that she has to realize it herself.


	2. Blaise Zabini

_**Chapter two, I know there short, but the first few usually are until I get into the story line really good.**_

_**Please Review.

* * *

**_I think there's a difference between a gamble and a calculated risk. -**Edmund H. North

* * *

**

**Chapter two; From the view of a Slytherin.**

Without reason, explanation, or logic, autumn is Draco Malfoy's favorite season. It honestly doesn't make sense, because, I happen to know, Malfoy hates the wind-mostly because it messes up his hair-, Malfoy hates the color orange, as well as red or yellow, and, he is absolutely appalled by the cold, or even the nippy. There isn't really a worth basis, other than the fact that, I suppose, he hates all of the other seasons just a tad bit more.

Being his best friend, it is my place to ignore the…Uh, more difficult aspects of my friend. Like when he throws a fit because he doesn't get what he wants, or he brings that cheap slut Pansy along. Or even when he allows those idiots Crabbe and Goyle to tag along after him _all _day long. And being his bestfriend, it is also my place to see the better sides of him.

Believe it or not Draco Malfoy isn't that bad of a guy. He has a big rep and he's hard to deal with about half the time, but he isn't that bad. All in all, once you learn what signs to look for and what is real compared to what's just a show he's an alright bloke.

The basic epitome or Draco is that he's simply _too _extreme. He's just _too _much of everything that he is. He's _too _good looking, and he knows it, therefore it goes strait to his head. He's _too _rich, because he thinks he can buy his way through life and, damn it all, he can at that. He's _too _willful to the point of being stubborn, he never gives up, no matter what the goal. But most of all, Draco Malfoy is _too _secretive, he doesn't show the real Malfoy to anyone, not even me. It's the reason he's so "Cold hearted" He's lonely. He doesn't have anyone in the world to accept him. The real him.

I think…no no, I _know _that's what he wants. Deep down when he goes to sleep at night in his big plush, green, king-sized bed, he isn't overwhelmed with a sense of happiness, utter completeness like one should when their on top of the world, no, he feels a since of lost desperation. The need to be loved.

Though, the only problem with this is that Draco will absolutely never admit it, and to be true, he'll most likely never even go after it himself. Therefore, out of duty, I feel obligated to help my poor, over-privileged friend.

That's why I, Blaise Zabini, am going to help Draco Malfoy find a _good _women. And don't worry, He'll appreciate it….._One _day.


	3. Draco Malfoy

_**Chapter three. It's been a long time since the update. I've been really distracted. I plan on writing more frequently. I apologise for any spelling errors. Please review. **_

* * *

I think there's a difference between a gamble and a calculated risk. -**Edmund H. North **

* * *

**Chapter three; Malfoy**

And so another day knocks at my door at a much too early time. I roll my eyes and drag myself out of bed. The Slytherin common room is already foaming at the mouth, and intruding on my sleep, so I dress myself with little hope for the day. The bar has certainly been set low. Limbo low.

I happen to hate everything about Hogwarts at the moment. I feel like my life is at a standstill. Though my grades are as high as ever, earning my the position as the Slytherin prefect, I feel like I could be doing something fascinating with my life. Exploring the world. Anything but this. I find the dull grey of this castle troublesome, draining. Almost nothing can change my mind. Almost.

There is however, one thing I do take pride in. My excellent observatory skills. I have found that without a shadow of a doubt, if I commit myself, I can learn just about every disturbing habit every wretched student at this school holds dear. Even things they would never admit to in a million years.

With a sigh I slipped into my robes and exited my dorm, which I noticed, was empty before I woke up, meaning no one cared to alert me that the day had started. I snorted and passed them without looking, ignoring the few calls of my name as I crawled through the portrait hole and out into the hall. The lower half of the castle, the dungeons, felt damp, dirty and stuffy. The little light that was present wasn't comforting, it was shallow and did little to relieve the dreary attitude.

I rounded the halls quickly, noticing no one about, occupying my mind. Counting down the days until I was a man. Free.

"Oph!" The sudden noise nearly sent me flying out of my robes. A yelp from just around the corner sent me hunkering to the wall like I was in the heat of battle and an enemy was just around the bend. I withdrew my wand and dared to stick my noise around the wall holding my breath.

The scene before me was comical. Sprawled across the floor was none other than Hermione Know-it-all Granger, her robes flipped over her head, revealing her bottom to the air, her skirt only long enough to cover the minority of her undies- which he noted with gratification- were white with small black flowers. Her hair was flopped into her face, she was grasping blindly for papers which were floating down around her like snow flakes. "Merlin!" She mumbled beneath the fabric, pulling it off of her head with a tug, She reach around, trying to scoop all her papers up.

I wouldn't dare let the opportunity pass. Smirking I stepped out from the wall, folding my arms across my chest and leaning against the wall, not saying a word, but waiting for her to divert her attention. I watched silent, awaiting the moment.

"How could.." She continued grumbling to herself, spinning around on each side before finally facing me, and the look on her face was priceless.

"I must say Granger, I've never seen you in a position so fitting." Her jaw dropped and she stood quickly, all papers forgotten. "On your knees. Yes, it suits you."

She snarled, turning red up to her hair line. "Malfoy, you git. What are you doing here?"

I smirked, enjoying myself. "I should ask you the same question Granger, as this is no doubt very far from you're safe and warm Gryffindor commons."

She raised her small nose in the air, trying to hold her one. One thing about Hermione Granger I'd noticed; though she wasn't one to mess with, she seemed to be most vulnerable when she was embarrassed.

I pushed off the wall as she remained silent and I noticed with a hint of pleasure, or perhaps it was distaste, that she visually stiffened as I came closer. Her hand moved toward her side where I was certain her wand was. "Why Granger, I'm hurt!" I feigned hurt, poking out my lip, "You wouldn't think about hexing me would you. After all I've done nothing but pass through."

She never took her eyes off me, pulling out her wand and casting a spell that gathered her papers for her. Quietly still she lifted her papers and books into her arms, cradling them in her arms like precious treasures, she swallowed harshly and quickly walked past me, staying as far to the opposite side of the hall as possible.

I chuckled softly, "Nice to see you too Granger." I continued on my way. What a strange, albeit intriguing girl.

* * *

**AN/ Some of you may or may not have seen it, but I edited this story. I had a lapse of concentration and had half the chapter in first person pov, and the second in 3rd. Anyways it's fixed now./**


	4. Harry Potter

_**I'm just putting it on the record that I already have down through chapter 8 written. This one takes place during the same day, and it's actually in Harry's POV. And you'll have to excuse me if there is spelling errors. Also, I promise not to have a brain fart and randomly switch POV's like from 1**__**st**__** to 3**__**rd**__**. Enjoy. R&R**_

* * *

I think there's a difference between a gamble and a calculated risk. -**Edmund H. North **

* * *

**Chapter one; Humble Harry**

Buzzing with conversations of Quidditch, girls, and Christmas break, transfigurations was anything but quiet. In fact, with the absence of McGonagall in the room, I suspected nothing except perhaps, a rise in interest and noise level. I could hear Ron behind me chatting with Dean Thomas about taking a test in potions.

I shook my head at him. Best friend or not I couldn't deny that he was crazy.

Beside me Hermione was busy scribbling with her quill, entirely focused, and writing something quite long. I nudged her and she looked up at me with big eyes, surprised.

"Hey Mione. You haven't spoken all morning. Everything alright?"

She nodded a bit too quickly, a strand of her hair falling loose and into her eyes. It was pulled back this morning, usually a sign she was feeling under the weather. "Yeah, I'm just tried." Even she could hear how meager an excuse it was.

I nodded, looking about the classroom. "If you're sure."

She didn't look back up at me from her paper and I waited patiently.

Moments later she sighed, returning her quill to it's place holder. "Are you going to stare at me until I spill Harry?"

I laughed but didn't reply.

She took it as an answer. "Fine, if you must know, it's about the same thing I'm always bothered over."

I nodded, feeling my stomach drop. "Malfoy picking on you again? That git."

She looked away from me. It hurt me to see her so troubled by someone so slimy as Malfoy. He wasn't worth her time. "What is it you always say to me? Don't let him have the pleasure?"

She shrugged, her robes brushing against mine. "I can't help it Harry. He just says such horrible things."

I chewed my lip. "He only says those things because he knows you're better than him Mione. Everyone knows it. He's scared of you."

She turned red, but it wasn't from the compliment. I could tell she was flustered. "It doesn't feel that way Harry."

I wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her firmly. "Well, I know it's true!" I grinned at her.

She nodded reluctantly.

"Harry!, Harry, Harry!" Just then Ron called my name between hiccups. I turned and couldn't help but laugh too. "Look!" He snorted. A drawing of Malfoy being turned into a ferret, over and over and over. A classic.

"You are too much Ron." Hermione said from over my right shoulder, but she was laughing too. I grinned at them both. My best friends.


	5. Hermione Granger

**_In this chapter, I'm bringing in another, quite surprising character. It was a whim but I like it. Please note that I'm planning on staying mostly in the Pov of Draco and Hermione in this story, I just haven't worked my way into the story as of yet. Please review. _**

* * *

**I think there's a difference between a gamble and a calculated risk. -Edmund H. North

* * *

**

**Chapter five; Gryffindors finest**

Here I stand, unable to understand the scene before me. All I can do is stand, like a cod fish, with my jaw wide open, aghast.

"So, how about it?" Theodore Nott, a slytherin, had just asked me to help him with his studies.

"Uh," I just couldn't believe it.

"Granger?" He waved a slender hand in front of my face. "Earth to granger, can you help me with my potions?"

I gazed into his dark brown eyes, feeling disoriented. Unsure of whether it was a prank or an honest question.

He shuffled his feet, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "Look, I wouldn't ask unless it was a last resort." I snorted at that and he shook his head suddenly, groaning. "No, I mean if I could only find a way to do it myself, or even have Blaise help me I would, but I'm really being buried here Granger. And you are the top student."

I raised my eyebrow. "Well, as long as this is sincere."

He laughed. "Trust me Granger, I have no interest in spending this much time with you just to pull one over on you."

I shrugged. "Then I suppose I can help you Nott." I couldn't fathom a reason to help him, but if I didn't I'd end up feeling bad about it.

He grinned. It was perfectly strait and white, and there was a sophisticated flare to it. It was a smile that I'd never see in the Gryffindor common room. It was a smile that wreaked of class and money. I quivered faintly as he walked away. No thank you presented.

He paused just ahead, spinning around to face me again. Even as far away as he was I still felt the impact of his presence. Was this what it was like to be a Pureblood Slytherin? He have people star struck in you're company. "Oh, meet me by the Slytherin common room tonight!"

I sucked in my breath. "I don't think that's a good idea."

He chuckled, and it surprised me the cordiality . "Don't worry, we're just meeting there. We can go where ever you feel comfortable after that."

My stomach felt woozy, but I nodded. "Okay."

"Later Granger." And he sauntered off, his shoulders high and strait. He was almost the polar opposite of a Gryffindor, like Ron. Ron was broad and strong. He was, well, I wouldn't say rugged, but more rough around the edges. But Theodore Nott, there was a completely different aura. He was perfectly lean, his legs were extraordinarily long, waist tapered, arms long and regal. He had a pronounced chin and strong cheekbones his eyebrows were clean and groomed. His eyes were big and dark and his hair a sandy, light brown. He looked like he walked straight out of the pages of a high end book or magazine.

I was somehow shocked at what had happened. It didn't seem real. He didn't even get that all might attitude they all seemed to have. He just seemed genuinely interested in my help. But then again, Slytherins were tricky. I could be naive to trust him.

Raising my eyebrows at myself, I turned and made way to the Gryffindor commons. It was only a few hours until I'd have to meet Nott for our first lesson. I thought it best not to tell Harry and Ron. Knowing them they'd misunderstand and blow things out of proportion.


	6. Malfoy

_**This story May seem all over the place, but with everyone's POV, it will at first. I'm working on getting into the storyline then it'll seem a bit less jumpy. Stick with me.**_

_**If you have any ideas, let me know. Review!**_

* * *

I think there's a difference between a gamble and a calculated risk. -**Edmund H. North **

* * *

**Chapter one; Call me Malfoy**

The bitter light that shone from the candles was off set by the warmth of the fire place. It cast a sepia tone over the dill, dark interior of our common room. I sighed at the wall, watching the last lingering group of Slytherins closed the gap and exit the commons. I was alone now. I smiled and slinked further into the sofa. It was soft and velvet. I liked the feeling of being alone. It was comfortable, familiar.

As my eyes closed I felt the all too well-known ache. The hole I always felt, and my mind shifted through things that would fill the black space. It usually started with Pansy, but quickly changed. Pansy was too cold for my tastes. It switched to a few other Slytherins, like the Greengrass sisters. Both were appealing to the senses, but still, both of them together did not make me feel anymore complete. Then, like it always did, I switched to Granger, and like usual, felt both repulsed and captivating. I happened to have memorized enough semi personal traits about the perfect Gryffindor, to sustain myself. Like her perfectly strait, round nose, and her pink lips. I knew every strand of her ghastly frizzy hair. I had memorized what inches of skin I saw on a regular bases, like her calves, and her slender arms, and imagined the others, like just how her waist narrowed, and how rounded her hips were.

Feeling sickened, I rose, needing some air. I had to force myself to ignore the sweat running down my spine, which did not come from the head off the fire place. I stepped through the portrait and to my avid surprise I saw what surely had to be a figment of my imagination.

Surely I wasn't day dreaming. Granger stood clad in dark jeans, a scarlet shirt that covered her waist, cleavage, shoulders, and arms, only peeking a hint of smooth skin at her lovely throat. She had a creamy brown messenger bag thrown across her shoulder. Her hair was pulled back and braided. She just stared at me, her eyes unsure.

"Granger?" I asked, praying she wasn't a figment of my imagination. That'd be taking my mischievous pass time too far.

She looked at me and raised her chin indignantly and I smirked. This was definitely the real Granger. "What brings you here? Couldn't wait to apologize to me?"

She scoffed. "Why would I apologize to _you_?" The way she spat my name made me feel foul.

I smirked, ignoring my hurt pride. This is the game we play. "For assuming I was going to harm you Granger."

She rolled her eyes. "Why shouldn't I?"

I felt a stab in the gut and I place my expression very carefully. Very serious. "I wouldn't stoop to the action of a mere crook. I do not harm women."

She smirked this time It somehow suited her. "Prove it."

I took a step back leaning against the wall. "You never answered me. Why are you here?" I changed the subject.

Her lifted her nose in the air. "I don't have to Malfoy."

I lifted my hand to scrape it through my hair when the portrait swung open and out stepped non other than Theodore Nott.

I rolled my eyes. "Nott."

He looked at me, looking away almost immediately. "Hello Malfoy. Couldn't sleep?" He asked without eye contact. He was such an arrogant boy.

I gritted my teeth. "May I help you?"

He didn't even attempt to look back at me, his eyes held Grangers. I felt somehow like the third wheel. "No thank you Malfoy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a previous engagement." He nodded hello to Granger and held his hand out towards the hallways. "Lead the way Granger."

I felt a foreign feeling. Jealousy maybe? Or was it perhaps that I felt suddenly unworthy. Betrayed. I couldn't figure it out. And without another word the two walked away. I sneered, turning and going back through the portrait feeling sick.

I went strait to my bed. My room mate Blaise was awake, staring at the ceiling.

I crawled under the covers feeling somehow undermined.

"Rough night mate?"

I scrubbed a hand over my face. "Somehow that doesn't cover it."

He laughed still gazing at his area of the ceiling. "Is it about a girl?"

I laughed. "I am unfortunate to report that everything about my life seems to involve a girl!"

He shuffled under his covers. "Never thought I'd hear you say that. I mean, I know you like girls and all, but just one? And one so important?"

Somehow, his tone was suggestive, like he knew something.

"I'm in over my head Blaise."

"Well, I'd like to meet her." His voice hearty.

I lowered my eyebrows. "Why?"

"Cause any girl impressive enough to stump the one and only Draco Malfoy must be one hell of a specimen."

"Good night Zabini." I was proud to say that if I considered anyone a friend, it'd be Blaise. He was easy to talk to and enjoyable to be around.

I heard his deep chuckle as he turned to face opposite me. "Night mate."

And I attempted sleep, with no such luck. If I did manage sleep, I knew it was be plagued with dreams of a future that would never be, of may different reasons.


	7. Theodore Nott

**_In Theo's POV R&R I know Theo may not fit the general perception of how most people. But this is how I always pictured him. I figured Theo deserved his own chapter this time. He probably won't have too many, but here is one!_**

**_A short chapter. The next will be longer!_**

* * *

**I think there's a difference between a gamble and a calculated risk. -Edmund H. North **

* * *

**Chapter one; To be or Nott to be**

I pretended to care about whatever it was Granger was babbling about as we headed to the library. Thus far she was living up to the reputation she had, and the image I'd imagined. She was quiet and discreet but not timid, smart and funny. I personally didn't see why the others picked on her so much. Besides the fact that she was a muggleborn, she was ten times the girl all the Slytherins were. And that's put together. I found her company pleasant. I happened to enjoy not only looking in those big brown orbs, but listening to her senseless prattle.

"So, Nott, what exactly did you need my help on?" She asked as we entered the breach of the library. It was dimly lit and there was only a few other students getting in some late night studying.

I pulled out a chair, pleased as she sat beside me and not across. "Just potions."

She took out a book and some parchment from her bag. "Which part?"

I chuckled softly. "I stopped understanding what was going on weeks ago."

She nodded looking serious and then she hurdled right into it, explaining everything in exceptional detail. She was a good tutor. I noted that she had an assertive, confident voice. Her shoulders were angled away from me, meaning she wasn't quite comfortable around me yet. I grinned at her.

I was no idiot, I knew she held a certain dangerous, exciting allure. There wasn't one Slytherin guy who didn't realize her thrill of the chase. But they were all to scared. Too afraid of her 'filth blood'. However if any of them were to stoop below their stature, it would undeniably be with Granger.

"Granger, you are quite good at this."

She blushed at me. "Thank you." She swiftly continued back to her explanation.

I gazed at her. She was definitely a curious a creature. "Have you always had such talent for potions?"

She looked back up at me for a moment, her face surprised. "I'm not that good at potions. I'm much better in transfigurations."

I nodded. "Yes, but you are relatively good at potions."

She reddened again. "I just do my work, that's all.:

I dropped it. I was certainly interested in her. Very interested in finding out who she was. Underneath it all. Underneath that golden reputation, and those Gryffindor clothes. Yes, this was a good idea. Most certainly a good plan.


	8. Granger

_**This chapter is definitely in Hermione's POV. I think that this chapter starts the beginning of the plot line. Well, you can at least see where things around going here. I'm excited to get the next chapter up. It's a really good one. So read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer. I don't own anything involving the Harry Potter universe.**_

* * *

I think there's a difference between a gamble and a calculated risk. -**Edmund H. North **

* * *

**Chapter eight; I'm Hermione Granger.**

I slept well last night, though I wasn't certain why. The night with Theodore Nott went well enough. He was polite at least. I was very hesitant going into it, but he proved me wrong.

It was the weekend and time for our weekly trip to Hogsmeade, so I slid on a pair of my most comfortable jeans, my tall boots to keep warm, a dark rust orange colored sweater, with my favorite scarf. It was deep red with warm colorful flowers dancing across it. I smiled at myself, not feeling beautiful, or confident, but feeling perfectly harmonious. I felt pleased with what I saw, taking out my wand and casting a taming spell over my hair, so the wind wouldn't make it even more frizzy than usual.

I was planning on going to Hogsmeade to get Ginny a present for her birthday, so I'd have to make sure to break away from them, or get it before I saw them. I wasn't sure which would be harder.

I was supposed to meet the boys at the three broom sticks at lunch, since they had quid ditch practice this morning, so I made my way outside. It was slightly nippy, but not too cold. Hogsmeade was bustling with people considering it was so early. Left and right I saw students and teachers of all ages. As I walked I ignored the thought of being alone. And I was just that along. Sure I had Ron and of course Harry, and even Ginny, who was my only and best girl friend. But all of which I don't think of as, well, I mean, they don't make me al warm inside. Not the warmth I wanted. I wanted to feel happy and excited about what was coming up tomorrow. I didn't have that. I didn't have romance of any kind. Not the sweet sentimental kind, where I wake up next to flowers, and have dreamy dinners, not even the spontaneous, uncontrolled passion kind of romance. I wanted all of that. So badly it hurt.

I wrapped my arms around my self, cradling my rubs between my arms. With one last sigh I reached the small shop I was looking for. They had just the knick knacks I was looking for for Ginny.

I walked around, looking at a few items, loosing myself as I mused over the cute things.

I wasn't sure when the person who surprised me appeared, but I'm sure they were there for a decent amount of time.

"Can't decide?" A deep voice sounded in my ear, causing my to loose my daydream and jump.

"Oh." It was Blaise Zabini. I'd known him for many years, just never been so close. He was part of Draco's crew of goons. I sit relatively close to him in potions, however, it was odd that he was talking to me. "Yeah I'm not sure." My heard sped up in the presence of a Slytherin as it always did. Maybe it was because of all the torment they caused, or maybe it was because they represented everything perfect about the wizarding world. I wasn't so sure.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." He stood much taller than myself, with square shoulders and an engaging presence. Dark hair, dark eyes and dark skin. He had a keepers build, bulky, much different from most of the Slytherins in his year. I gazed up at him. "You're Granger," He told me as if I wasn't aware it was my name, "I'm Blaise Zabini." He offered a smile, not a hand.

I silently noted that No Slytherins seemed to want to touch me. This slightly irritated me, but I didn't let it reflect. I nodded politely, trying to wring out my brain, which felt like a wet mop. "Wow, this is a first." He waited attentively for me to finish, never letting his loose grin fade. "It isn't everyday I meet a civil Slytherin, especially not two in one week."

He squinted, but didn't pry. "Well, I'm not sure what you mean, but would you like some help?" Something about his gaze seemed resolute in doing so. Like he had a precise reason to do so.

I shrugged, what could it hurt? "Sure, I'm shopping for my friend."

He smiled, "Me too!"

I made a face that I hoped was interested. "Birthday? Or…" I died off, trying to be mannerly.

"I'm commemorating him for finally getting his act together."

I grinned "That's very nice of you."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "He told me last night that he was no longer sticking to petty dumb girls. He has set his sites on one particular girl, he says."

I looked around while I listened, partly looking for a gift, partly so it wouldn't seem awkward. "That's good." I looked at him quickly. He wasn't browsing, but was looking at me. Intently, like he was searching for something in my reaction.

"What do you give some one for such an occasion?" I asked quietly.

He laughed again. "Oh, well I'm not buying anything."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you were looking for something for you're friend." I paused, suddenly confused.

"Oh I am, but it can't be bought."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "I'm not sure I understand Zabini."

He chortled softly. "Well, what my friend wants can't be bought. Don't get my wrong, he'd buy it in a heart beat if he could -the bloody git- but you see, he isn't very social, Merlin help him. So he isn't sure how to go about getting what he wants." I dropped my jaw. "You mean…"

"Yep. You _are _the smartest witch." He grinned at me. An entirely friendly grin. My stomach seared. "It's a girl."

"You said he only wanted one."

"Yes I did."

"But why are you scouting girls then if he only wants one?"

"You aren't thinking. I'm scouting _girl _Granger."

I paused short of picking up a bracelet. "You can't surely mean me?"

He just gazed down at me. "Well, I didn't choose you if that's what you mean Granger dear. I'm just giving you something to think about."

I lowered my eyebrows, "You misunderstand the type of girl I am Zabini."

He laughed and shook his head. "No, I don't. I know exactly the type of girl you are, which is why I'm here. You, Granger, are the rational type. You wouldn't take the risk unless you thought there was a high out come in your favor."

All I could do was gawk. Just stare up at him. "Perhaps I should let you mull it over, eh Granger?" And with that he waved and turned to leave. I leapt up, my heart skipping a beat, "Wait! You never told me who." I called after him. He smiled back but kept walking, "I know." And he waved again. "Good bye Granger."


	9. Chapter 9

_**This is the first chapter in which there is a moment between Draco and Hermione. It's a relatively short chapter. Some of you may find Draco incredibly, well, weird in tis and he is. I was approaching the subject from a view of him as a haunted individual. Review! **_

_**Disclaimer.**_

* * *

I think there's a difference between a gamble and a calculated risk. -**Edmund H. North **

* * *

**Chapter Nine; Malfoy, Draco Malfoy **

I cannot refute that when I think of Granger something strange happens inside. Maybe it's just because I know I can't have her, or that she's better than me, but as I sat at my stool at the three broomsticks and watched her patiently sip a butterbeer my eyes glued to her. I would never admit it aloud, but perhaps, somehow I am obsessed.

I squeezed the bridge of my nose. I'm not sure what's wrong with me, but I don't like it. I hate feeling like a ghost.

The door opened letting in a brisk wind, welcoming with it Gryffindor's Golden head boy, his side kick the weasel, and the youngest girl Weasley. I scowled, sipping my own butterbeer. The paraded over to grangers table, filling in next to Granger, who moments ago looked confused, and even upset, but now looked pleasantly content.

It made me feel sour. I watched as Granger handed the girl Weasle a necklace, a simple silver necklace with a horse charm. They celebrated and everyone laughed and carried on. I suddenly felt hopeless.

Quietly and slowly, like my feet were wrapped in heavy tar, I made my way to the bathroom. Maybe to be sick, or maybe just for the walk, I wasn't certain.

The bathroom in the 3 broom sticks was small, dimly lit, and dingy. I leaned over and splashed what was supposed to be cold water over my face. What was wrong with me? I felt like the skin stretched over my bones was pulled too tight. Like my mouth was too dry, my motor skills rusty. Granger was doing thing to me and it didn't fail to make me feel like a mad man.

Sighing I turned to wretch, eventually I realized I had nothing to puke, so I just gagged. Somehow I managed to straiten back up without feeling sick again, though I did feel somewhat dizzy.

I had to gather my wits before I turned to the door. My hand pulled it open and in the second I blinked. When my eyelids rose again there was a face at the door. It felt like boiling water was leaking from my pores, not perspiration.

Cheeks pink, eyes wide and worried, hair slightly wind blown, mouth slightly open, Hermione Granger was standing there.

I closed my eyes, bracing my hand against the door frame. I could hear her suck in a breath before she spoke. "Are you sick Malfoy?" It wasn't _really _worry, more like curiosity.

As I spoke my voice sounded raspy to my ears. "No, I just had one too many drinks Granger."

Though my eyes were closed I could practically see her bite her lip. "Are you sure you don't want me to get anyone?"

I opened them, reaching my hand out and toying with a strand of her wavy locks. She shivered but curiously didn't pull away. "Why be so considerate?"

She hesitated. "It's just the right thing to do."

My gut wrenched. My hand drifted to her jaw, then under chin. "If I don't care about you." She looked somewhat hurt. "Why should you care about doing the right thing when it comes to me?"

She pulled her face away from my reach and my hand seemed to burn from the loss of contact.

"Why are you so cruel to me."

I shrugged with a smirk. "It's my nature. Why do you insist on being such a perfect student."

She gazed at me totally serious. "I guess I'm just used to it. I've always been a god student. I've always done my homework."

I nodded knowingly. "Precisely Granger. It's your nature." I took a step closer, out of the bathroom door frame and into the cubby just before it.

"You are agonizing to me." I gazed at her, my eyes heavy. "Why is that Granger?"

She seemed as though she didn't know what to do or say.

I reached a hand out slowly and placed it on her head, rubbing it over her soft hair. "Don't fret Granger." With a sigh I passed her, walking right past her and right out the door, feeling sick.

I was disgusted with myself to know that I happened to note how soft her skin and hair was. I snarled, continuing to Hogwarts. I needed to lay down, and quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer.**_

* * *

I think there's a difference between a gamble and a calculated risk. -**Edmund H. North **

* * *

**Chapter Nine; Granger**

I showered and dressed feeling tired. Both metally and physically. I had rounds tonight with none other than the very person who had me so flustered. As prefects we had to patrol the halls. We would group up in random pairs on random nights and search the halls, making sure everyone was in their commons and settled.

I sighed. I wasn't looking foward to going to see Malfoy tonight. My day was so odd. I wasn't sure what had occured between us. That and the weird meeting with Blaise. I was practically lost. My mind was skipping around, like a scratched cd trying to find a place that wasn't messed up. Unsucessfully I might add.

I rounded the spiral steps to the Gryffindor commons. Only Harry was there, writing a late night paper it seemed. He looked up with a crooked grin. "Off to prefect duties?" He asked, his smile tinting his words.

I huffed at his chipper attitued. "Yep. Unfortunately."

He chuckled and I was on my way, in no mood to deal with his jokes. As I exited the portait and walked the halls of Hogwarts as it slept, I saw him almost immediately, like he was waiting for me and I felt prockles all over my back, like I'd fallen asleep.

"Granger." He nodded hello, his eyes distant. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was propped against the wall.

I nodded back awkwardly. "Where do we start?" I noted, angry with myself for being so attentive about him, that he looked very tired. His shoulders seemed heavy and he, somehow, didn't seem like the Draco I knew. "Lead the way." He replied and I ignored the fact that it wasn't an answer. There was something different about him. He seemed deflated.

"It's quiet tonight." He said walking just behind me. That sounded an awful lot like small talk.

I chewed my lip. "Is everything okay?"

From behind me his steps were slow and steady. I could hear the clear echo and somehow it unnerved me. "No Granger. I'm not. Why? You want me to go back to being cruel Mudblood?"

I sighed. "You need a new insult. Mudblood doesn't effect me anymore."

He had closed the gap between us and it somehow escaped my attenttion until he was right beside me. "Yeah, well it's the only thing I can find wrong with you." The realization that he had somewhat complimented me made me feel weirdly lightheaded. Or maybe it was an insult, I wasn't sure.

As the silence insued I noticed he began walking slower and soon stopped.

I paused with him, turning to face him. "Malfoy?" He had been staring at the ground and when he looked up the dark circles under his eyes were shockingly stark. Slowly he stepped foward, closing the gap between me and him. When I went to draw back he grabbed my wrist and I froze, unsure of what to feel or do. His jaw locked tight and he was gazing at me relentlessly. With each step he took foward I took one back until my remaining hand was pressed against the wall, the hard stone cold against my sweaty palm and my tense shoulders. Then he stopped, his toes touching the tips of mine. He was closer than I'd ever experienced him. Simply staring at me with a haunted look on his face. Slowly he leaned foward and I didn't dare move. He was slightly to my right I noticed, and he came in until his forehead was touching the wall too. We were ear to ear. His chin rested on my shoulder. When I went to move he released my hand and braced both of his palms on either side of me.

"Malfoy?" I dared to whisper, feeling hot and unsure.

"I can't sleep Granger." His voice was harsh when he spoke. "I can't even close my eyes."

I just stood there, listening to him speak, his voice just next to my ear. He sounded like a ghost of the Malfoy I knew. "Who are you? You can't be Malfoy."

He laughed quietly. "For once, I agree."

I exhaled, lifting my hand and placing it on his chest, it was hard and warm beneath his shirt. He sucked in a deep breath, and I never head it released. I didn't understand what was happening. He was Malfoy. I would have done anything to avoid seeing him one on one. But this was different. This didn't feel like Malfoy. It felt like anything but in fact.

He tilted his head toward my ear. "Granger." His breath on my ear made me shiver, and it almost hurt my pride that I know he felt it, it was too violent not to notice. "Do you hate me?"

I breathed in. "Yes." I answered honestly.

He nodded, his nose brushed against my cheek. I bit my lip. "I know. If you had said no I wouldn't have believed you. I hated you too Granger." I squinted. _Hated_? As in not anymore? "You mean so much to eveyone. You're brilliant and people listen to what you have to say. You don't make any sense to me."

He dropped his right hand back to my wrist and slid it up my arm. I cursed myself for just wearing my uniform, not the robe, because I could feel the warmth of his hands through the thin white fabric.

I closed my eyes as he leaned closer. I could literally feel his lips on my ear. "You make me _sick_" His voice was like barbed wire, dragging against my skin, and he pulled his lips into a snarl. Then, as he stepped away from he, he gave me one last seething look before he turned and stomped away.

I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. My jaw dropped, and my arms were dangling at my side uselessly. I could feel tears burning my eyes and angry, I stomped the other way, back to my commons. Duties be damned.


End file.
